


TLC

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Robo-Cock, They're in love and they're doin it, Very tender, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Of all the days of the year, Papyrus' birthday is certainly the most important. Such a sweet and loving boyfriend deserves the best birthday in the world, and Mettaton intends to deliver.





	TLC

It was of the utmost importance that this day was perfect for Papyrus. Mettaton had done everything in his power to treat him, lavish him, spoil him like he was the most precious thing in the world-- which in all fairness, to Mettaton, he was. 

Today was Papyrus’ birthday. They began the day with a lazy make-out session in bed, initiated by a love-drunk Mettaton who wanted his affection to be thrust upon his boyfriend from the very moment he woke up. Papyrus was more than pleased as he pulled Mettaton closer into his embrace, connected by the mouth. 

Then the morning sped past, and the two figured they couldn’t spend _all_ day in bed making out, despite how tempting it was. And so they washed and dressed, preened and perfected until they were ready to take on the day.

Papyrus and Mettaton were usually an affectionate couple but Mettaton seemed to have stepped it up to a whole new level on this day. He sat by Papyrus’ side and draped an arm around his shoulder as he received presents from his friends. He held his hand and played idly with his fingers as they watched Papyrus’ favourite movie. And he’d make sure to kiss Papyrus’ skull whenever he saw chance to, peppering him with tender smooches just to remind him that he was there. 

“I just want this day to be perfect,” Mettaton told him as he leant in to kiss his jaw. 

Papyrus closed his eyes and smiled, letting Mettaton’s heady perfume make his senses tingle. It was difficult to return Mettaton’s constant array of affection the way he wanted when he was in a room full of people. His friends had come around to celebrate the occasion, drink his alcohol and chat away until it grew dark out. Papyrus appreciated each and every one of them immensely; his friends really were the best of the best! But the way Mettaton kept pressing chaste kisses onto the side of his skull in between whispered compliments kept drawing him away from the party. It could have been just them two in the room for all Papyrus cared in those moments, letting his vision go black as he closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of the affection Mettaton was showering him in.

“Any day with you is perfect!” Papyrus returned after a long silence, his wits returning to him. 

A rumble of amusement sounded in Mettaton’s throat as he pressed another kiss on Papyrus’ cheekbone. “Such a charmer.”

It wasn’t hard for the others at the party to catch on. Mettaton and Papyrus had been all over each other since they arrived, and even though Papyrus had been very enthusiastic with their presence the whole time, they could all tell that as the night grew later, he’d much rather have some time alone with his boyfriend.

“Hey, great party, Paps!” Undyne enthused, patting him on the shoulder on her way to the door. “You should totally host parties more often! I’ll bring the karaoke machine over next time!”

“That sounds great! And also terrible! Your singing sounds like a howler monkey being strangled but as your friend, I’m inclined to support you,” Papyrus said, walking her to the door. 

Undyne guffawed. “Thanks, Papyrus. You’re the best.”

One by one, the others left too. Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Blooky, Sans-- wait, Sans?

“You’re leaving too?” Papyrus questioned as he saw his brother heading for the door behind the others. 

Sans scratched the back of his head as tried to think up an excuse. “Yeah well, Grillby said I could stay at his place tonight- he’s got this new TV and apparently it’s bigger than our whole dining table so, ya know, I’ve gotta check that out.”

“Okay!” Papyrus accepted, a little too quickly for Sans’ liking; too eager to get rid of him. “I hope you have fun, thank you for my gift, etcetera.”

“Did you just say ‘etcetera’ out loud?”

“Goodbye, Sans!”

And with that, Papyrus hurriedly closed the door on him and locked it. 

He sighed in relief. Finally. The house to himself. Well, not quite.

Mettaton’s arms wrapped around him from behind, enclosing him into a loving embrace. “Have a good day, darling?”

Papyrus leant back into his hold. “Excellent! Though I think you may have scared my guests off with your saucy smooches.”

Just to prove Papyrus’ point, Mettaton laid another kiss on his temple and chuckled. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“No! Not at all. Today has been wonderful!” Papyrus said, bouncing on his toes slightly.

Papyrus’ bubbling enthusiasm inspired a sense of awe in Mettaton, who squeezed him slightly tighter in his arms. “Well... ‘today’ hasn’t exactly finished yet. And I still have a gift I’ve yet to give you...”

Almost like magic, Mettaton’s tone switched from light and playful to deep and suggestive. His touch felt heavier as he dipped down into the crook of Papyrus’ neck, pressing a lingering kiss on the vertebrae he found there. 

“Wh-what’s the gift?” Papyrus asked, hoping beyond hope that his answer included a bedroom, a robot and a whole lot of sensual love making.

Mettaton just nuzzled his jaw and then pulled back, making Papyrus whine with disappointment. “Tell you what, sweetheart. Go and fetch that bottle of Chardonnay we’ve been saving for a special occasion. It’s in the kitchen, in the refrigerator.”

Papyrus was dubious. That didn’t sound like love making at all! But he did as requested regardless, leaving Mettaton with a spring in his step. 

He rummaged around in the kitchen, searching the fridge diligently for the wine, and, when he couldn’t find any, he turned to the cupboards. It wasn’t there either. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area, only to find the bottle at last, hidden inconspicuously behind a plant pot in the corner of the kitchen. He frowned, knowing the wine wouldn’t be cold enough now, and so he put it back in the fridge, wondering how it had managed to escape anyway. 

Just as he was about to return to the living room and explain to Mettaton about the runaway wine bottle, he stopped short, seeing rose petals in place of where Mettaton once stood. Just then it hit him; he’d been sent on a wild goose chase, and, in all honesty, he was immensely glad of it. 

The rose petals formed a sort of trail, leading out of the room and up the stairs. Papyrus followed it, sheer excitement pushing his feet forward. Like he’d hoped, the trail led down the hallway to their bedroom, and, as he approached, he heard low music drifting from the room like a siren’s song, luring him in. He placed his hand on the door-knob, taking a deep breath to calm his fervour. 

Upon opening the door, Papyrus took in the scene with greedy eyes. The room had been decked out for their night; candles, music and Mettaton upon a bed of roses, sprawled out with a lustful grin. He was still in his suit but just by the way he held himself, with that hungry look in his eyes, it could have been lingerie and had the exact same effect on Papyrus.

“Come here, baby,” Mettaton ordered softly, opening his arms for his lover. Without any hesitation, Papyrus leapt into them, craving the feeling of Mettaton’s body against his own. Not in the way he’d had all night, not sweet hand holding and chaste kisses. Now he wanted to feel Mettaton’s full presence, hands groping and pulling, kisses lewd and raunchy. 

It wasn’t long before his wish was fulfilled. Mettaton rolled on top of him, a thigh slipping between his legs as he kissed his skull all over, finally moving down to his teeth. He ran his tongue over them, and, like he was hoping, Papyrus parted them, greeting Mettaton’s tongue with his own. They moaned, hot and heavy against each other in the midst of their kiss. All actions were becoming a little more eager, frantic. They’d been waiting all day to be in each other’s arms like this, and now, even though relief was still rather far off, it was like ecstasy to feel their lover’s desperation in their touches. 

There was no gap between them now, their clothed bodies interlocked like they were meant to be there. Bit by bit, the ‘clothed’ part of their scenario was dealt with. Papyrus excitedly removed Mettaton’s jacket, barely able to drop it to the floor before Mettaton was on him again. Then his tie came off, along with the buttons of Mettaton’s shirt, half undone politely, the rest ripped eagerly open by desperate skeleton hands. When the shirt came off, however, the two slowed down as Papyrus took in Mettaton’s chest, which was currently clad in sexy black lingerie.

“Happy birthday, Pappy,” Mettaton said with a wink, “Aren’t you going to open the rest of your gift?” He rolled his hips on top of him, and then got up on his knees, allowing Papyrus to unzip and tug down his pants, revealing his lingerie in its full glory.

Papyrus threw the pants aside and looked him up and down. He was wearing a corset that fit his form perfectly and Papyrus knew he must have had it tailored especially for him. For this night. For _Papyrus_. Just that thought gave him a shiver, but more tantalising than that, surprisingly, was the thong that Mettaton was wearing which was currently straining from his arousal.

“Like what you see, baby?” Mettaton asked, breaking Papyrus out of his starved stupor. Before he removed Papyrus’ clothes, he drew closer once again, pushing his lips onto his mouth with a new sense of vigour. “Tonight is for you, Pappy. All for you,” he whispered between heavy kisses. “I want to hear you moan. Oh God, baby, I just want to make you feel good.”

He was immediately granted his wish as Papyrus moaned into his mouth. Their bodies interlocked once again and Mettaton’s thigh fell back into place between his legs. As their actions got more heated and Mettaton could tell Papyrus was growing increasingly aroused just by the way he was groping him, his fingers gripping in his hair and ass. Mettaton also felt something... unusual. There was a wetness on his thigh where Papyrus was grinding. His first thought was that Papyrus had cum already, and it wouldn’t have been the first time this had happened, but upon looking down, he didn’t even see a cock tenting Papyrus’ shorts. The wetness was coming through the shorts, and from inside where Papyrus was grinding. It almost felt like... a pussy?

Mettaton raised an eyebrow and slipped his index finger in the elastic of Papyrus’ shorts, taking a peek inside. 

“I had no idea you could do that, Papyrus,” he murmured, looking at the ectopussy that was currently getting off on rubbing against Mettaton’s thigh. He snapped the elastic back into place.

“W-well I just thought that maybe we could try something new!” Papyrus panted, his hips seemingly unable to stop. “If you’re not into it I-I could change it back into a cock for you but-AH!” Mettaton had slipped his hands between Papyrus’ legs, replacing his thigh with his fingers.

“Not into it? Darling, I’m all for it. Whatever you desire, my sweet,” he whispered, rubbing circles through Papyrus’ shorts. “Feel good?”

“Mm-hmm,” Papyrus managed, turning his hips in accordance to Mettaton’s administrations. 

Papyrus felt incredibly wet, even through his clothes. Mettaton knew he was desperate, and it would be cruel to tease him for too long, especially on his birthday. With that notion in mind, Mettaton took his hand away, only to pull Papyrus’ shirt up and over his head, leaving his ribs tantalisingly bare. 

Mettaton pressed him down onto the mattress with his mouth on Papyrus’, each kiss growing more hungered and wet. Papyrus whined against his lips, finding his way back to his thigh again in order to stimulate himself. Somewhere in the midst of their kisses, Mettaton found his hands in the elastic of Papyrus’ shorts and, before they knew it, they were on the floor with the rest. For the moment, they were content with feeling their bodies press against one another, only stopping in their actions to come up for air, looking into each other’s eyes with a primal lust. 

“Tell me what you want, Papyrus,” Mettaton said, hushed and urgent. 

Papyrus just tried to pull his lips back onto his teeth, never wanting to stop. He couldn’t quite articulate what he wanted, all he wanted was _Mettaton_. Close and intimate. 

Mettaton didn’t accept this, pulling away once again. “Tell me what you want,” he repeated. 

“I want _you_ ,” Papyrus replied at last, letting Mettaton’s kisses visit his neck as he spoke, “I want to feel you... in me.”

Without another tender word, Mettaton trailed his mouth down to his sternum, his ribs, his spine, kissing and sucking anything that came across his path until he finally reached his hips. Before anything else, he looked up and saw Papyrus watching him with badly-hidden want. They didn’t break eye contact as Mettaton took each of Papyrus’ thighs in his hands and spread them apart, licking his lips as he did so. Papyrus couldn’t keep watching after that, he threw his head back and panted, ready to feel Mettaton’s heavenly mouth in between his legs. And that he did, fast. There was no teasing tonight, no cruel pulling away at inopportune times, just Mettaton giving Papyrus anything he desired. Making him feel nothing but unadulterated bliss.

“M-Mettaton!” Papyrus gasped, barely able to keep himself still as Mettaton’s mouth worked. He squirmed this way and that, letting his fingers card through his hair, needing to hold onto _something_. Anything. Mettaton’s mouth was driving him wild, making him tremble with every lick. 

Mettaton loved the high-pitched whimpers that he elicited from Papyrus each time he dragged his tongue over his clit, and so he made it his focus, moving his head from side to side as he licked, feeling Papyrus’ control slip from beneath him. He could hear him babbling nonsense as he kissed it, giving it as much tender loving care as he’d been giving Papyrus for the entire evening. Hushed ‘Oh my God!’s were heard as Papyrus’ fingers tightened in his hair. Mettaton took that as an indication to carry on exactly what he was doing, only precipitately faster. 

He’d never felt pleasure quite like it. Mettaton had used his mouth on him before, but that was when he had a cock, like usual. Now, the pleasure flowed over his entire body in waves, affecting all of him, not least his mind. All he could think about was Mettaton’s tongue, Mettaton’s lips, just _Mettaton_. It felt like too much at once. Overwhelming. And yet all he had to do was lay back and focus on keeping his legs open. Even that was growing difficult. 

Mettaton caught on as he felt Papyrus’ thighs on either side of his head close in. Without stopping, Mettaton took the thighs in his hands and parted them again, pushing them down onto the mattress to give him better access. 

Papyrus whined at having his legs so restricted and so instead settled on rutting his hips greedily against Mettaton’s mouth. Mettaton enjoyed every movement, taking it as praise. He could easily tell how aroused Papyrus was, not just from his whiny moans, the way he pulled at his hair or the way he twisted his pelvis desperately but from how wet he was. Mettaton lapped it up, revelling in the way he tasted, moaning into him like he was eating a delicious meal.

Hearing Mettaton’s moans only made Papyrus louder, unrestrained sighs of bliss was all he could articulate by this point. It all felt so incredible, and just as Papyrus thought he’d been teleported straight to heaven and was reaping his reward for being such a good boy, he realised what was happening.

“M-Mettaton, I’m going to-” his back arched and, before he could say any more, he came. Mettaton, who was on the other side of this, didn’t stop once despite the wall of wet that hit him, and despite the legs that were currently trying to wrench themselves from his grip. He let Papyrus ride out his orgasm, shuddering and gasping with each wave, convulsing on his tongue. His clit throbbed and his hips bucked, and he shrieked Mettaton’s name as the last of his orgasm came and passed. Slowly, slowly, Papyrus shivered to a stop and Mettaton, admittedly exhausted from the continuous actions, pulled away, kissing his inner thigh as he went.

“Enjoy that?” Mettaton asked with a wink as he surfaced, crawling up Papyrus’ body so he was level with his face.

Papyrus sighed in reply and Mettaton chuckled, nuzzling him with his nose before realising how drenched he was. 

“You’ve really made a mess of me, Papyrus,” he commented, reaching for a tissue to wipe his lips on, “Just tell me when you’re ready to move on.”

“Move on?” Papyrus questioned.

Mettaton glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “You know... you wanted me to fuck you, darling.”

Just that sentence alone was enough to make Papyrus’ cheekbones redden, but there was a noticeable wiggle in his hips that didn’t go by unnoticed. “I’m ready,” Papyrus determined.

“Already? You only just-”

Papyrus pulled him back down onto him, kissing him once more with passion. Mettaton fell back into place between his legs, this time with his hips aligned with his own. They kissed fervently, drawn on only by the heat of the moment, eager for more. Papyrus’ satisfaction from his first climax was short-lived, and the fire in his loins was awoken once again, wanting nothing more than to have Mettaton take him and make him his own.

His wish didn’t take long to be granted. Mettaton’s thong somehow found its way to the floor, and out came his cock, hard and keen. 

“Ready, darling?” Mettaton made out between kisses. 

Papyrus moaned as he felt Mettaton’s erection brush against his sensitive pussy. “I’m so ready. Very ready. Please just fuck me. Please, _ah_ -”

Mettaton didn’t need more persuasion. He slipped further into Papyrus’ embrace, feeling his arms entwine around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

All while pressing a kiss onto Papyrus’ agape mouth, he pushed inside and felt a moan exhale from his chest. 

It took everything in Mettaton’s power not to rut into him immediately. “You’re s-so wet,” he commented, stopping once inside, letting his mind gather itself. “How do I feel?”

Papyrus, who was somewhere between reality and dream, heard his question and moaned. “So good. I-if you’d just start moving...”

“Mm-hmm,” Mettaton hummed and so he began, peppering Papyrus’ skull with kisses as he pulled out and thrust back in gently.

All the affection over the night was overwhelming. Papyrus had never felt quite so loved in his life, and as he felt Mettaton’s thrusts speed up a little, either from his own lust or in attempt to make Papyrus feel even better, the only thing he could do to ground himself was intertwine his fingers with his lover’s and cling on as though his life depended on it. 

Mettaton’s mouth travelled from Papyrus’ teeth and down to his neck, one of Mettaton’s favourite spots to be. He loved the way Papyrus’ head tilted back in response, and Mettaton could just picture the way his eyelights were rolling back in his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Each thrust brought Papyrus immense pleasure. Feeling his boyfriend inside of him was so wonderful, so _intimate_. He’d only ever been on the other side of it before, taking joy in the way Mettaton would come undone underneath him. But now it was his turn, and Mettaton certainly didn’t disappoint. 

Mettaton was enjoying himself too, surfacing from Papyrus’ neck to lean up on his elbows, one hand still clasped in Papyrus’. “You feel incredible, baby,” he panted, “So fucking incredible.”

The pace could no longer be described as ‘gentle’ but Mettaton’s long kisses still carried a great tenderness. Papyrus could barely think straight, the contrast between being fucked passionately along with Mettaton’s melting kisses made his head spin. The part of his mind that understood logic had been shut off completely, and all he knew was how good he felt, and how much he cared for Mettaton.

“I love you,” he whispered, more hushed than he’d ever speak normally. 

Mettaton moaned, low and guttural, and squeezed Papyrus’ hand harder. “Oh baby, I love you too. I love y- _hnng_ I love you so much.”

They shared more affections with each passing thrust of Mettaton’s hips, more ‘I love you’s with every push of his cock, more pleasured sighs with every wet kiss. The tension in the air grew more desperate, and before long, Papyrus found his weak declarations of love turn into full blown yells, practically screaming out Mettaton’s name and, just as he made this discovery, he found he was cumming for a second time.

“METTATON!!” he cried as his back arched and all of the night’s tension finally unleashed itself, letting him go in waves upon waves of bliss. He tightened around Mettaton’s cock as he came, able to feel every bump and ridge as it thrust, carrying him through every second of his climax effortlessly. 

“That’s it, Pappy, that’s it,” Mettaton cooed. The added tightness on his cock was just enough to drag him up to the edge himself and before he could overstimulate his boyfriend any further, he was cumming. He whimpered into Papyrus’ neck as he hammered into him, desperate to chase his orgasm all the way to the last millisecond. The moment came and set his mind alight, blinding him as he felt himself cum inside of his blissed out boyfriend.

After the effects of the orgasm wore off, Mettaton languished. He let his pace come to a natural stop yet didn’t pull out straight away. He stayed put. Laid on Papyrus’ chest. And it was only when they were settled that he realised his grip on Papyrus’ hand was still intact. 

“Wowie...” Papyrus breathed after a second. He didn’t want to move a single bone. He was content. And it certainly seemed like Mettaton felt the same way.

“Enjoy your gift, baby?” Mettaton asked, smoothing his thumb down the side of Papyrus’ entwined hand. 

Papyrus hummed, seemingly at a loss for words. Which, by Papyrus’ standard, was rare. 

“Good,” Mettaton declared, “Because I just wanted today to be absolutely perfect. For you, my darling, I’d make every day perfect if I could.”

Papyrus’ cheeks burned at the sentiment. “You always make my days perfect.”

Mettaton chuckled. “And you always say that.”

“Must be true, then!”

They lay in peace for a while longer, just holding one another without a care in the world. Listening to each other’s comforted breaths and needing no more. That was, until Mettaton pulled away and positioned himself above his lover, looking into his eyes searchingly.

“Again?” he asked with a grin.

Papyrus chuckled, barely able to believe his luck. “Really?!”

“Of course, we can go all night if you wish...” And with that, he kissed Papyrus once more, deeply, intensely, before letting him go, “It _is_ your birthday, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically inspired by me saying 'okay I really like stuff that has Papyrus with a vagina and I've never written it myself' and thus, this was born. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I like writing romantic stuff and this was certainly romantic! <3 These boys are just too sweet.


End file.
